Acrylic adhesive tapes including acrylic adhesive layers cured by ultraviolet irradiation are widely used for automobiles, electrical products, buildings, etc. to join structural materials to each other or a component to a structural material. In one proposal to produce such an acrylic adhesive tape, a solvent-free resin composition containing an acrylic monomer, a thermally polymerized or photo-polymerized acrylate polymer having a preferable weight average molecular weight of 100,000 to 200,000, a high-Tg low molecular weight polymer having a weight average molecular weight of 20,000 or less and used to impart adhesion, a photopolymerization initiator, and a cross-linking agent is applied to a support to form a coating film, and the coating film is subjected to photopolymerization (Patent Literature 1).